Valentines Day
by TheSherlockedOtaku
Summary: A cute little oneshot. Valentines day with Kakeru, Yuka and Misuzu


Valentine's Day

Kakerus alarm woke him up. "Another boring day he thought." He thought. "Well I guess it's better than the re…" He stopped that thought dead in its tracks. He never wanted to think about the red night ever again. He went on with his usual routine when all of a sudden he realized what the date was, February 14th! And as if she were synced up to his thoughts, Yuka rang the doorbell to walk with him to school. "So…. Kakeru-kun….. Do you know what day it is?" She finally asked. "Umm yeah." He replied. "Do you want to…. Do something." "Well, what did you have in mind Yuka?" "I was thinking that we could go out to dinner." She told him. Then Misuzu came up to them. "Hello you two, how are you?" She asked. "Great Misuzu-chan." "Fine!" Yuka said, scowling, and then she turned to Kakeru. "So Kakeru-kun. What about my dinner suggestion for tonight?" He turned over to Yuka and smirked. "Uhh sure Yuka."

That night Kakeru walked into the restaurant, dressed in a nice suit and tie. Yuka was waiting at the table; she was wearing a light blue dress and a white cardigan over top. Kakeru joined her at the table and dinner went on as usual. Eventually, his mind drifted off. He thought about Misuzu, she never showed any interest in boys or dating. But… about the vision he had, when she asked him to sleep with her. Did she really have feelings… for him? "I wonder what Misuzu is doing tonight." He finally said. Under the table, Yuka clenched her fist. She was always jealous of how much Kakeru talked about Misuzu. She remembers what she was like back during the incident with the red night… what she had become. Now, she hated what she was like back then, she straight-up tried to murder Misuzu. She didn't want to turn back into that but still she couldn't help but have a twinge of a jealousy.

Misuzu was at her house, training with sword-fighting. She hadn't had to be in a fight since the red night, but to her you needed to be on her guard 24/7. Though… tonight she wished she had been doing something else. That morning she was about to ask Kakeru to dinner herself. Yuka had beaten her to it. Remembering that made her sigh. She called Yukiko to see if she wanted to train with her. "Sorry Misuzu, but Takahisa and I are on our way to the movies." "Oh, okay… have fun." She looked at her phone for minute then decided to call Kakeru. If she couldn't be with him she could maybe at least talk to him. He picked up! "Oh hello Misuzu-san." He said. Then a audible slam was heard. "Umm, I was wondering how thing with you and Yuka were going." "Alright, I'm in the bathroom right now." He told her. "Oh… really." She said. He was leaving Yuka to talk to her. "Hey want to get together tomorrow?" She asked him. "Um…sure!" He said "That would be great."

The next day, Kakeru and Misuzu had agreed to meet in a local park. Kakeru had packed a picnic set out for the two with all of Misuzus favorite foods set out. Misuzu sat down with the blue haired boy. "So. How was your dinner with Yuka last night?" Kakeru paused for a minute. "Well…. It was nice." He looked over at Misuzu. "So what did you do last night." Misuzu looked at him. "I just stayed home and trained." "Misuzu, you work too hard. You shouldn't be alone so much and especially on Valentine's day." Misuzu was about to protest. Then she felt Kakerus lips touch hers. She blushed but then closed her eyes and embraced it.

Yuka looked on from behind a tree. She knew Kakeru was up to something with Misuzu. "What am I doing?" She thought to herself. "Stalking the guy I liked on a picnic with another girl, Holding a knife." It dawned on her. "Holding a knife!" She dropped it. "This is not me. This is the red night still playing with her head. She then decided what she was going to do.

Misuzu looked awkwardly at Kakeru. "Umm. Excuse me Kakeru I need to go to the restroom." She said embarrassed. "No problem Misuzu." Misuzu blushed again. No honorific. Yukiko just called her Misuzu but from Kakeru it was different, special somehow. She was travelling to the bathroom at the lakeside park when she heard a familiar voice greet her. "Hello Kusakabe-san." Yuka said. Misuzu looked over at her. Yuka looked weird. Her smiling face looked forced. Her hands behind her back. "Yuka you can just call me Misuzu, no need to be so formal." "Hehe okay Misuzu. So how are you and Kakeru doing." She asked. "Oh you knew." Misuzu said worried. "Oh don't worry I don't mind." Yuka replied. One of her arm, still reaching around her back twitched. "Are you okay?" Misuzu asked. "Oh yes I'm fine." Yuka responded. "Oh, I have something for you." Yuka said.

"Take these please. Give them to Kakeru." Yuka said. She held a lovely bouquet of flowers in front of her. Misuzu smiled. "Thank you Yuka." Misuzu said. After Misuzu got back from using the restroom, she went back to Kakeru. "Um Kakeru." Misuzu began. "Yes." Kakeru replied. Misuzu handed him the flowers. These are for you. "Misuzu, thank you. I love them." Kakeru said. Kakeru then kissed Misuzu again and they went on to enjoy the rest of their picnic. Before going home after Misuzu gave Kakeru the flowers, Yuka smiled. Not forced, just happy.


End file.
